Hunted
by RemyLeBeauThief
Summary: Logan is on the run from the government when he runs across a young man, he falls in love with.  Mistakes are made and hearts are broken, but there is always a bright light at the end of a darken tunnel.  Logan/Remy Pairing
1. Chapter 1: Reflection into my Past

**Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men!**

**Hunted**

**Chapter 1: Reflections into my Past**

Logan wasn't the type to write his thoughts down on paper, but Chuck suggested he write down his feeling and thoughts that kept him up at night. He wasn't entirely doing this for himself, he was doing it for his wife to be. Ever since Logan had asked Ororo Monroe aka Storm to marry him, he had been thinking more and more about a certain kid he meet a long time ago. A kid he walked out on and ever looked back and now it was eatting at his very soul. Starring down at the blank book in his hands he began writting:

**Day 1: Entry # 1**

_'My name is Logan Howlett otherwise know as the Wolverine' _pauses in his writting that sounded to stupid scratches it out and starts again _' my name is Logan for the past six months, well more than six months ever since he asked O to marry him over nine months ago. O wants kids and I'm, well I don't think I want to have kids. I guess I should start at the beginning...For as long as I can remember I've been hunted by the government. I had at that time been on the run for over six months, I tried to lie low, but I found it a bit hard to do. You see I was passing through New Orleans it was rainning hard when I came across this kid in the steets, he was standing under a tree which offered him no protection from the down pour. I approached him to ask for directions, but the moment I saw his eyes burning into the night. I just couldn't leave him there to get sick, I knew what he was doing, I asked him to join me in a nearby hotel. It was suppose to be a innocent affair to help the kid out and for me to get a few days rest. But days went by and then weeks the kid was barely 17 years old it felt like I was robbing the craddle, but Logan truely loved him. I had tried to run him off, but I didn't wish to hurt him nor do I want the government to ham him because of me. He had been nothing but good to me, and doing one hell of a job keeping me company. I knew I had to leave soon I had a feeling they where coming, but to leave him behind would be the hardest thing ever to do. I__ found the boy living on the streets, like me the kid has no place to premently call home other than the streets I had found him on. It was time for me to go, I think he knows I'm about ready to head off again. Although I haven't said anything to him about leaving, yet I know the moment I left the kid would end up back on the streets and worse maybe even dead in dumpser or alley way. But I can't take him with me, so I remembered as if it was yesterday. I left him a note and some money, while he was out getting us something to eat. I walked away leaving behind my heart and hoping with time he could forgive me for hurting him so.' _

Logan read over the entry several times and each time feeling sick and sicker about the choices he made.

**Day 1: Entry 2::**

_'It had been nearly ten long years since that day I walked out on him, I'm no longer hunted by the same government assholes. I live at Xavier's Gifted School for mutants, as i said earlier I often find myself thinking about the kid, about Remy wondering what became of him wondering if he hated him still or if he... No I won't think about that. Over the years I've meet all kinds of kids some rich, some poor, and some just like Remy with nothing and nobody that gave a damn. The kid would be about 26 or 27 now, maybe the kid meet someone else, someone nicer that took care of him. Someone that didn't abandon him like I had...'_

Logan had just finished his thoughts for the day when Xavier asked him to some to the Med-Lab as soon as possible, something about a new mutant going nuts. Fun! Fun! Fun! But when Logan entered the Med-lab he stood in shock as he found himself face to face with the young boy of his dreams. Here was Remy in the flesh his eyes brightly burning as he was being held back by Scott Summers aka Cyclops and Robert Drake aka Iceman. "I don't believe it, your here...and your alive..."

* * *

**TBC**

**Review: Sorry so short but I have more coming...**


	2. Chapter 2: Sometimes Words Aren't Enough

**Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men, so please don't sue me.**

**Hunted**

**Chapter 2: Sometimes Words Aren't Enough**

Remy froze at hearing that voice, he knew that voice but before he could get the chance to turn to the face that voice belonged to he was shoved face down onto the floor. Big Mistake! Big Huge Mistake on their part, Remy bucked upwards and twisted in an unhumanly way at the waist and full out punched the one called Scott right in the nose. The moment he was free, he lept to his feet a charged playing card in hand ready to fight the next person that dare touch him. Feeling someone moving fast behind him he turned in a split second and sent the charged card flying at Logan, Remy's eyes widen seeing who it was and knowing it was to late to take back the charge. Remy watched in horor as the explosion through Logan several yards away, before Logan even came to a stop, Remy was off and running towards him skidding on his knee's at his side speaking quickly in rapid French, "Oh mon Dieu Logan je suis désolé ainsi, pardonnez-moi s'il vous plaît je ne savais pas qu'il était vous. Je vous aime tellement et je vous ai finalement trouvés. Ne vous inquiétez pas l'amour auquel je vous aiderai à échapper." _(Oh my god Logan I'm so sorry, please forgive me I didn't know it was you. I love you so much and I finally found you. Don't worry love I'll help you escape.) _Remy leaned down and kissed Logan softly on the lips, as if telling him and showing him he still cared deeply for him.

Logan knew he had the stop Scott & Remy from fighting before the kid got hurt, in one second Logan would have his hands on Remy, when the kid turned at the impossible last moment and launched the charged card at him. The explosion sent Logan flying backwards on his ass across the medlab, but before he knew it the kid was at his side mummbling something in French, Logan has no clue what he was talking about much less saying. But it sounded beautiful, that was until the kid kissed him, to Logan the kiss meant he was forgive and Logan would have gladly kissed him back yet he had and audience and very shocked audience. Logan shoved the kid back and sat up glaring at the kid, Logan knew his next words would hurt, but they had to be said "get off me you fucking frog speaking fagot." Logan's face softened slightly seeing the shock and hurt in those exotic red on black eyes he had fell in love with. Stands up brushing himself off and glances at Xavier, Hank, and Bobby "where'd you find this nut job at?" Logan stated as he glanced down at the kid who sat shock still in the position Logan had left him, Logan heart felt like it was breaking in two. He wanted nothing more but to gather the kid in his arms and apologize for hurt him and for leaving him all those years ago.

Remy sat on the floor his knee's bent at akward angles that would be painful for any normal person millions of thoughts and feeling running through him at once. Logan hated him, no he's feelings spoke something differently to him, Remy could feel Logan's love for him. Maybe he was upset for Remy not finding him sooner, stands up slowly keeping his head lowered sneaking glances at Logan now and again. "Je suis monsieur désolé." _(I'm sorry sir)_

Xavier neared Remy, "that's quiet alright, Remy. I'm sorry about the way my students..." directed his hand in Scott and Robert's direction, "picked you up we where concern about your well being and I'd like to offering you a place to stay here if you so desire to stay that is." Xavier explained to the young man.

"Is dis some sort of a prison?" Remy asked as he glanced up at Xavier, trying to ignore the fact that Logan was right next to him still. He had so many questions for him and if he had to stay here to get them so be it.

"This isn't a prison, it's a School for the gifted," Scott stated.

"Gifted? Is dat another word for saying your an dick, because if it be then I'm sure dey be better ways to down play dat. Maybe you could call yourself de asshole or maybe de man wit no balls." Remy suggested.

Scott was to the boiling point he was about to open his mouth and say a few things when Xavier kindly asked he and Robert to leave. Scott glared at Remy one last time before he and Robert left the med-lab.

Logan on the other hand couldn't help the laugh that escaped is mouth, at hearing the kid insult Summers. After Scott and Bobby left Logan turned to Remy not carring if Xaiver heard him, "what are you doing here kid?"

Xavier glanced at Logan then to Remy, "I take it you both know each other. Remy you are welcomed to stay here, I'll leave you and Logan to talk. Logan if you would show him to his room, he'll be staying in the empty room next to yours." Smiles to Logan and Remy and then leaves the med-lab.

Glances over at Logan, "what have dey done to you? I thought dey took you, you know de government I thought while I was gonna dey took you, until I found de money and de note. I left in hunt fer ya chere when I ran into dis man, he was nice to Remy. I got adopted, he gave moi his last name and an education, it took moi a total of two years to read your note and understand what it said and what ya meant. I understand why you left Logan, but I still love ya." Lowers his head, hugging himself feeling very foolish in front of Logan all of a sudden.

Logan just pulls Remy into his embrace and kisses those perfect lips as he held him, "sorry I left kid but it was for your own good and ya I still love ya. Just right now things are difficult, kid." Pets the kid's hair running his finger's through his silky main. Sighs, knowing he had to tell the kid the truth, but regretting it, "I'm getting married...she's really nice and I guess I'm in love with her. Funny thing is I'm still very much in love with you too."

Remy purrs feeling Logan petting him but suddenly pulls away hearing Logan's statment, "Your getting married?" Backs away from him suddenly feeling very alone. "I...I can't stay here, m'sorry...congrats and all, I hope she makes you happy." Remy breathed out as he exited out the same door Xavier had moments before and stops looking left and then right, to his left was a huge set of doors to his right was another large set of doors. "Umm..?" Pokes his head back into the room where he left Logan, "how do I get out of here?"

Logan couldn't blame to kid, he was hurt, but Logan couldn't help but laugh when Remy came in and admitted he was lost. "Come on kid, I'll show ya around...And maybe just maybe you'll think about staying. We'll work something out, okay kid?"

"Oui!"

* * *

**TBC**


End file.
